Fingerprints
by SparrowGirl88
Summary: Jude's in he hospital, and Tommy goes for a walk. This is One-Shot about what's going through his mind. -Summary Sucks- Please R


**When I first head the song I Saw God Today, by George Strait, I knew it was perfect for Tommy and Jude.**

**I hope you like this, please R&R. Thanks.**

* * *

Everybody in the waiting room heard the yell from right down the hall, and a moment later the door opened, and out walked a very tired looking Tom Quincy.

It had been a long night, and he just wanted the day to be over with.

He looked up, and saw everyone watching him.

He looked around the room, and noticed everyone from the studio was there.

"Hey."

Everyone just looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

He looked at Sadie, who was sitting closest to him "She wants you."

Sadie looked a little panicy "Me? I have to go in there?" She asked, pointing down the hall.

Tommy nodded "She said to get you, and for me to leave, I was, what did she say, getting on her last, mother lovin' nerve."

There were a few chuckles, and Sadie rolled her eyes "Fine, but I'm not staying in there for to long, she made me leave also, remember?"

Tommy nodded "Alright, I'm just going to go down to the coffee shop, I won't be gone for to long."

So as Sadie walked down the hall to Judes room, Tommy walked to the elavatore(sp),and went for a little walk.

He stepped outside of the hospital doors, and the sun hit his face, but he didn't stop walking to let it soak in, instead he put his hands in his pockets, and ducked his head.

As he walked down the sidewalk, he pulled one hand out, and looked down at his watch, just in time to see it change to five-oh-eight.

Then just as he started to look up, he saw it, a small purple flower growing out of a crack in the ground, like it was waiting for him.

...

_(I Saw God Today, George Strait)_

_I just walked down the street to the coffee shop,_

_had to take a break, i'd been by her side, _

_for eighteen hours straight,_

_saw a flower growen in the middle of the sidewalk,_

_pushin' up through the concrete,_

_like it was planted right there, for me to see_

...

And just like that, he slowed down, and just looked at it.

It was like nothing else mattered at this moment, like someone was telling him, even if it seemed hard to get through, sometimes, something beautiful comes along.

...

_the flashin' lights, the honkin' horns, all seemed to fade away_

_in the shadow of that hospital, at five oh eight_

_i saw god today_

...

He walked on to the coffee shop, thinking about that little flower.

Now as he got his coffee and walked out the door, he saw a family sitting at a table, and heard a little baby laugh, and smiled. It was things like that, and that flower growing where it shouldn't have been able to, that made you realize that God really is all around you.

...

_i've been to church, i've read the book,_

_i know he's here but i don't,_

_near as often as i should, yeah i know i should_

_his finger prints are everywhere, _

_i just slowed down to stop and stare,_

_open my eyes, and man i swear,_

_i saw god today_

...

Tommy found a bench, and sat down on it, to sip on his coffee.

The hand holding the coffee, was bent in, and his elbow was resting on the back rest, and he steached his other arm along the back, and he just looked around, letting the sun soak into him.

It had been awhile since he stopped and watched the sunset, and the colors we amazing as they all melted into one.

Just then, he looked over, and saw a young man and women walk by, holding hands, and he smiled when he saw her other hand was resting on an almost unoticable bump.

...

_saw a couple walkin' by, they were holdin' hands_

_man she had that glow, _

_yeah i couldn't help but notice she was startin' to show,_

_sat there for a minute, takin' in the sky,_

_lost in that sunset, a splash of amber melted into shades of red_

...

He walked back to Judes hospital room, and a few minutes later, a new life was born.

And as that first cry peirced the air, he smiled, because he found another finger print.

...

_i've been to church, i've read the book,_

_i know he's here but i don't,_

_near as often as i should, yeah i know i should_

_his finger prints are everywhere, _

_i just slowed down to stop and stare,_

_open my eyes, and man i swear,_

_i saw god today_

...

Later, as Jude was sleeping, Tommy quietly left the room, and walked to the nursery window, and leaned his forehead against the glass, as he saw is daughter laying there.

He smiled when he realized she had Judes eyes, so big, and already a deep blue.

He lifted his hand, and slowly pressed one fingertip to the glass, and when he pulled it back, there was finger print, and he smiled.

...

_got my face pressed up against the nursery glass,_

_she's sleepin' like a rock, _

_my name on her wrist, wearin' tiny pink socks_

_she's got my nose, she's got her mama's eyes,_

_my brand new baby girl, she's a miracle  
_

_i saw god today_

THE END...


End file.
